esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
House Carpentier
House Carpentier is one of the founding noble houses of the Esmeraldan Empire. It is the current royal house due to the fact that a current member is sitting as Emperor. Their motto is, "Patience Rewards". Their colours are indigo and tan. They are one of nine principal houses of the Principality of Esmeralda. The head of the household holds the title of Baron of Welfare and are responsible for the well-being and social support of all citizens in the province. They are sworn to the Prince of Esmeralda. They were once Dukes of Brindzan before the city was annexed in 4956. Since then, it now shares rule of the imperial capital, Esmeralda Prime with House Conteville, although the Carpentiers rule over the much less desired sectors of the city. Their stronghold within the city is known as The Heartden. They now also hold the titles of Earl of Esmeralda Lower and Lord of the Heartden. They are known for their connections with the criminal underworld. Their primary base of power in the capital resides in Sector 22. As such, they are considered to be one of the less desirable houses of the empire, but also greatly feared. In addition to their criminal ties, they also maintain an extensive network of connections that reaches powerful levels of business and imperial government. Common surnames for members of this house include Carpentier, Cooper '''and '''Achterberg. History The house was founded by Francois Carpentier with the consent of King Jeremy Tull Jr. in 4497. Francois was well known among the founders of Esmeralda Prime for his humanitarians efforts, caring for the most destitute and feeble. In a well known fable, Carpentier was said to have proved to city founder Jeremy Tull Sr. the value of charitable work and it's long term value to the survival of the community. House Castes House Carpentier has four distinct castes. The role of each caste is well-defined and there is a strict path and hierarchy for all members. The four castes of House Carpentier and the hierarchy are: #'Masters': Leaders of the house. Reserved for the head of the household and his or her immediate family. #'Caregivers': Officers of the house charged with supporting the head of household in their role as Baron of Welfare. They run hospices and homes for people with diseases; soup kitchens for the hungry; dispensaries and mobile clinics; children's and family counselling programs; orphanages; and schools. Members must adhere to the vows to give "wholehearted free service to the poorest of the poor". Senior members of this caste who serve as both liaison and administrators for regional lords hold the title of 'Missionary'. Each territory of the province is charged with a head Missionary who oversees these humanitarian efforts in each territory. #'Stewards': Advisers who manage the house's estate and domestic affairs. They are also responsible for tracking the activities of house members and for the training of younger members to prepare for their respective duties within the house. #'Guardians': Trained warriors sworn to protect their house and it's interests with their own lives, to obey the commands of the masters and to keep their secrets. Known Members Masters *William Carpentier, the head of House Carpentier. The current Lord of the Heartden, Earl of Esmeralda Lower and Baron of Welfare. * Vernon Tarsitano, the reigning Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire. Adopted into the house and originally a member of the Caregiver caste but later upgraded. Caregivers *Jefferson Baldwin, Missionary of Esmeralda Lower. An adopted member. Also the leader of the Pestilence Gang organized crime syndicate. **Tessa Trusan, his wife. **William Parish Baldwin, his son. * Alfred Achterberg, Missionary of Esmeralda Upper. * Caryn Averill, Missionary of Garbháin City. Adopted member. * Grant Winfield, Missionary of Labelle City. Adopted member. * Sherie Cooper, Missionary of Sodraas. * Sloan Frost, Missionary of Seko City. Adopted member. * Osmond Raskop, Missionary of Titus. Adopted member. * Murray Carpentier, Missionary of Esmeralda Minor (West). * Tatton Carpentier, Missionary of Esmeralda Minor (East). Guardians *Jon Medici, reigning Chancellor of Esmeraldan Empire. Former Prefect-Patris. Made a member of the house and Guardian caste by Vernon Tarsitano. * Tijmen Pokorni, Archprefect of the Prefaectus Order. Current member of the Prefaectus Council and the 'Master of the Imperial Guard; '''an elite unit of prefects charged with the protection of the Emperor and the rest of the Royal Court. Historical Members Masters * Francois Carpentier, ''the Compassionate, legendary founding ancestor of House Carpentier. The first Baron of Welfare. * Adam Carpentier, the Betrayer, Baron of Welfare during the War of the Great Houses who initially sided with the Traditionalists but later betrayed them and joined the Reformer cause. Monarchs *Emperor Carpentier I (Vernon Tarsitano): 5265-present Category:Nobles Category:Noble Houses Category:House Carpentier Category:Sector 22 Category:House Carpentier beneficiaries